


Верхняя палуба

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, leoriel



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex between ships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Иногда капитан и ее корабль — единое целое.





	Верхняя палуба

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание жертвоприношений и насилия, секс человека с кораблем. В Филлори корабли и правда трахаются, но обычно друг с другом.

Когда ее люди расходятся по своим каютам, она поднимается на верхнюю палубу и наконец скидывает тяжелые черные сапоги вместе с портками. Некуда спешить, летом ночи долгие и пьянящие, словно ром. После того, как она вздернула двух ослушавшихся приказа матросов, никто больше не рисковал подниматься ночью на верхнюю палубу. 

Все это принадлежит ей одной: и бьющиеся о корму волны, и шелест парусов, и отражение редких звезд в черной воде. 

Она ступает медленно, наслаждаясь ощущением гладкого дерева под босыми ногами.

Сегодня облака заполнили все до самого горизонта, и оттого кажется, что небо и море поменялись местами. Так бывает перед штормом, иной капитан побоялся бы выходить в плавание и, подобно крысе, укрылся бы в мелком порту. Ее не страшат бури — пусть другие боятся ее.

Прошлые Короли пиратов любили человеческие жертвы: привязывали несчастного к мачте, устраивали пир акулам, отрезая от него по кусочку, или же сразу выбрасывали пленника за борт. Последний метод неплох. Пару недель назад так она избавилась от своей последней любовницы, устав от ее глупой назойливой болтовни. Ах, Ариадна. Следовало отрезать ей язык, но без него девица стала бы еще бесполезнее. 

И все же Короля пиратов забавляет идея, что подобные мелкие ритуалы способны повлиять на исход плавания. Да, море сурово, но то, как вы покоряете его, остается между капитаном и его кораблем. 

Она скидывает плащ и аккуратно раскладывает его по палубе. Поглаживает рукой очередную мачту, любуясь тем, как в верном направлении крутится руль. Разумному кораблю не нужна команда, он сам всегда держит заданный курс. 

Следует ее желаниям. Она улыбается, чувствуя, как дерево нагревается от ее прикосновений. Другие матросы часто ловили занозы, спотыкались на крутых ступенях, ведущих в трюм, проклиная морского дьявола. С ней этого попросту не могло произойти. Корабль знает ее и признает своим капитаном.

Она через голову скидывает нижнюю рубашку, избавляется от штанов. Западный ветер холодит кожу, и грудь покрывается мурашками. Уже полностью обнаженная, она идет до самого носа. 

Другая глупая пиратская традиция — заставлять девушек шагать по выставленной вперед доске до тех пор, пока они не рухнут в морскую бездну. Вот и Ариадна... глупая, завравшаяся девка. То, что Король пиратов дала ей при этом лодку, не означает, что она не вышвырнула ее в море. Да и хватит о ней.

Очертания фигуры тритона и его огромного трезубца проступают в темноте. Это первое и часто последнее, что видит их противник перед смертью. Некоторые, особенно глазастые, успевают заметить, что большой у тритона не только трезубец. Грубая лесть плотника морскому богу в попытках его умилостивить.

Те, кто так думает, никогда не видели, как корабли спариваются между собой. Как он насаживает всех этих нимф и русалок на свой огромный хер, приставляет трезубец к их горлу, хватает за волосы и не дает вырваться до тех пор, пока не получит, что хочет. Как в такт их движениям покачивается палуба, и после секса корабль пару часов немного ведет в сторону, а вся команда, включая матросов, совершенно дуреет. Кому-то хватает одной руки, кому-то приятнее рука друга (или нескольких), кто-то много пьет или натирает палубу до тех пор, пока не выбьется из сил. 

Ей часто предлагали присоединиться, но Король пиратов установила для себя правило — не ебать команду. Подрывает дисциплину и дает лишний повод для бунта. 

И все же сейчас от одного воспоминания о сексе кораблей бросает в жар, ее пальцы сжимают правый сосок. Другой рукой она гладит бушприт. Фигура на носу едва заметно шевелится. Игриво, словно приглашая спуститься к ней. 

Если бы она была чуть более сумасшедшей, а его хер не таким огромным, она бы, конечно, с удовольствием попробовала. Но даже в волшебной стране есть граница того, что женское тело способно принять в себя. Есть бабы, мечтающие трахнуться с драконом, но ей не хочется лишний раз истекать кровью и ссать под себя. 

Фигура замирает разочарованно. Ух, Амбер задери этих мужиков и их эго. Король пиратов вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Палуба печально поскрипывает, ветер надувает паруса.

— Мы найдем тебе бабу! И мне найдем бабу! Не ной! Это не потому, что я не хочу. Просто, блядь, пиздец, это будет последнее, что мы с тобой сделаем в жизни. Что я сделаю в жизни. 

Вот же блядь! Весь настрой нахер! Грудь буквально съежилась от ветра, волосы лезут в лицо. Увидь ее сейчас кто-то из команды, она перестала бы быть капитаном. Прославленный Король пиратов и ее корабль. 

Ее, мать его, корабль! Который обязан сделать все, блядь, как она скажет! Фигура на носу, похоже, тоже это вспоминает и отводит глаза. 

Есть другой способ. Капитан чувствует корабль, корабль — своего капитана. Один немыслим без другого. Она снова поглаживает — сначала себя, потом — бушприт. Прижимается к нему, обхватывая руками и ногами. Ластиться нежнее, чем к любовнице. 

Бушприт теплый и гладкий на ощупь, немного влажный от брызг долетающей до носа воды. Она трется о него пиздой, потом еще раз, увереннее, чувствуя отклик. Едва ощутимую дрожь. Может ли дерево дрожать? Еще как может! 

Со стоном она прикусывает нижнюю губу. Сует палец между ног, где и без того жарко и влажно. Скользит по бушприту вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз. Просовывает палец глубже и выгибается от удовольствия. 

Морской дьявол и все подвластные ему ветры! Как же охуительно! 

Она словно скачет верхом на коне или скатывается вверх-вниз по огромной елде. Сейчас легко представить, что она действительно запрыгнула на его огромный деревянный хер и тот распирает ее изнутри почти до самого живота. Единственный член, который когда-либо ее интересовал. Она щурится и засовывает в себя второй палец. Корабль плавно покачивается в такт, что происходит на носу, знают только русалки, у нее нет сил поворачивать голову, да и это бессмысленно, потому что корабль и его капитан — это одно и то же. Сплетение дерева, плоти и ярко отзывающегося внутри удовольствия. Глухой жажды — давай, сколько ты выдержишь. Хорошо, что и в сражениях, и в постели она одинаково неистова и несдержана в своих желаниях. Ночь длится сладостно долго — столько, сколько ей хочется.

Оргазм оставляет ее обессилевшей и с привкусом соли на губах. 

Если бы их накрыло бурей, она бы не заметила.


End file.
